For Science's Sake
by Lauand
Summary: Sometimes it’s difficult to decide if a mission has gone wrong or right.


**Title:** For Science's Sake

**Author:** Lauand

**Beta:** Avierra

**Pairing:** Gojyo/Hakkai

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sometimes it's difficult to decide if a mission has gone wrong or right.

**A/N:** Written for the Minekura Kink Meme, prompt: fun entry, no sex necessary. Thank you very much to avierra for the beta!

* * *

It had been Sanzo's fault, really. The fucking monk and his stupid missions. Because there was no way Gojyo would blame Hakkai, even if it was he who blurted it out when they were suddenly caught in the middle of the mission.

"THAT WE WERE DOING WH…?!!"

Hakkai wasn't blunt or obvious. He was subtle. So he didn't kick Gojyo's shin or pinch his side, he just lightly posed his delicate looking hand on Gojyo's arm and slightly pressed the magical nervous spot that would make Gojyo jolt in pain and shut up for good. Then he explained.

"He's still a bit shy about confessing his sexual inclinations to a third party, you surely understand, eer… Captain."

The plain soldier didn't correct him, suddenly swelling in arrogance at the title. Gojyo would have laughed at his stupidity, being played by Hakkai's flattery like that, if he hadn't been too busy feeling outraged.

"Hey, Hakkai…"

"I know, dear, I know," Hakkai interrupted him with his best 'don't-fuck-this-up-anymore-than-you-already-have' smile, "but I'm sure his young officer will understand our situation and won't look down on us just for trying to find a secluded spot to let our forbidden love bloom… you don't have to fear _him_."

Hakkai's lips were so tightly pulled in a curve that Gojyo started fearing they would snap.

"But…"

"Oh, Gojyo, ha, ha… you're so silly!" Hakkai was at his scariest when he was trying to show himself sweet, Gojyo thought, before all brain functions were shut off by Hakkai's sudden approach and peck on Gojyo's lips.

"Wouldyoubesokindtoplayalong,please?"

The words were uttered in the millisecond that Hakkai's lips took to come and go, far faster than the speed with which Gojyo was able to process them.

"Hey, that wasn't a lover's kiss!"

Gojyo was surprised to notice that it hadn't been him talking. It was the damned soldier. But Gojyo couldn't agree more.

"Hey, we're not used to making out in public, ya know? Give as a break!" And with those words, Gojyo dragged Hakkai two steps apart to whisper hurriedly in his ear, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Hakkai smiled hard, nearly violently.

"Saving our lives, Gojyo."

More exactly that poor idiot's life, but Gojyo refrained from commenting; instead he focused on the matter at hand.

"No, no, I've finally gotten that. I meant that half-assed peck. That's the shittiest attempt at faking a kiss I've ever seen."

Hakkai's smile faltered at that. He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, really, would you rather I had shoved my tongue down your throat and licked your tonsils?"

"That depends on what a tonsil is. But it's obvious that you're not going to fool anyone if you don't act a little bit more… you know… passionate."

"Oh, really?" Hakkai insisted. He didn't tend to repeat himself; he had to be really pissed, then.

A polite cough made them turn to the guard and smile brightly (too brightly), to the poor man.

"Yeah, really," Gojyo managed through his grinning teeth, "if you're going to bluff, make it at least a bit credible."

"Of course, Gojyo." Hakkai's ability to talk without altering his beaming face was astounding. "You're absolutely right. I'll have to amend my error, then."

"Whu…?"

With a swift move (because Gojyo had to at least acknowledge that his roommate was a fast bastard), Hakkai kicked with his heel on a special point in Gojyo's calves and took a handful of that red hair when the kappa went down to his knees with a 'huff'. Then he cupped Gojyo's cheek with his other hand and leaned down to fully kiss him on the mouth, lips and tongue working Gojyo's, his grip on the half-breed's scalp tilting Gojyo's head back and keeping him open to his kiss.

Not that he was really thinking about what he was doing, but on some level, Hakkai couldn't help but notice that Gojyo's mouth was hot. Hot and slick. It tasted a bit like an ashtray, but it was so alive, so awake, so kissing him back and sucking his tongue and devouring him with all he had, that Hakkai couldn't complain about anything. Because it was not the taste that mattered with Gojyo, it was the way he kissed, the way he gave himself completely and took all of his partner in return.

Conscious of Gojyo's arms around him, hands crawling towards Hakkai's ass, conscious of the way Gojyo was pressing against him to get in full contact with his body, conscious of feeling too good for the wrong reasons, Hakkai broke the kiss.

It took them a while to get their breath back. Gojyo was still embracing Hakkai's hips when the soldier spoke.

"Hm, okay, don't get too carried away," he scowled. "I don't really care about what you faggots do in your free time, but please, find another place to do it, right?"

It took just those few words to take Gojyo out of his daze and make him lunge at the idiot. Unfortunately, Hakkai was faster and tightened his grip on the half-breed's hair, effectively keeping him where he was.

"Ha, ha," the venom in Hakkai's chuckle was grating on Gojyo's ears, "of course, Mister Captain, you're right. We will take our… activities elsewhere."

"Yeah, you do that. Good night."

"Imbecile." Gojyo muttered.

"Hey, what did you say?!"

"He said 'in Bee Cell'" Hakkai clarified, "probably you know the place, it's quite popular amongst… oh, but surely you're not familiar with gay bars, are you? My friend was suggesting a pub we could go to now. Weren't you, Gojyo?"

The pull on his hair was so tight that Gojyo's smile appeared only because of the tension on the skin of his face.

"Sure, man. Bee Cell. Totally cool place. My fave. Fucking great bar. With booths. And…"

"I'm certain the Captain has caught the general idea, Gojyo."

"Yes, I have. Well," the soldier said, "have fun and all."

"Thank you, officer."

"Thank you, assh… ouch! Hakkai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the guard had been swallowed by the darkness, they started to move towards their inn.

"We'll try again tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed, "right now I'm not in the mood."

Hakkai kept silence for a while, as if assessing Gojyo's statement.

"I'm sorry", he said at last, "I really didn't want to hurt an innocent and risk the mission."

Gojyo shrugged. He supposed the gesture was lost to his companion, since the streets were quite dark and Hakkai wasn't looking at him as they walked. Maybe for that reason he felt the need to explain.

"Don't worry, I understand. It's not as if we are going to turn gay just for making a scene in front of a poor idiot, right? I mean, it's not like a disease that you can catch in a fortnight."

"Of course, Gojyo. It was just an act to fool the guard. That doesn't make us homosexual."

"You can bet it doesn't."

"It was just a faked kiss."

"And what a ki… I mean, and how faked!"

"100% faked."

"Totally, man."

"Not likely to ever happen again."

"Never, ever."

"Exactly."

"Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud noise of air being inhaled and exhaled to an alarming rate through their noses filled the alleyway as they devoured each other relentlessly, arms around shoulders, hands buried in soft hair and crotches desperately trying to merge by the stubborn method of rubbing against one another like crazy.

Gojyo wasn't even aware where the fuck he was anymore, only that Hakkai's mouth was one moment pliant and the next purely aggressive, biting Gojyo's lips, sucking, moving that incredible tongue of his in and out. He swallowed another of Hakkai's quiet sighs and moaned against Hakkai's lips. His skin felt fevered, flushed with blood and trembling with arousal. Again, Hakkai grabbed his hair and pressed their mouths together even harder than before to shove his tongue even deeper in Gojyo's mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Hakkai whispered.

"You felt that?"

"Mmm?" Gojyo's mind was still in a pleasant haze, his arms full of something incredible, something warm and strong and awesome, "felt what?"

"That part I grazed with my tongue right now."

"Oh, that…" Gojyo nuzzled Hakkai's cheek and tightened his hold around Hakkai's body, "yeah; yeah, I did."

"That," Hakkai explained quietly with a smile, "was your tonsils."

With a sweet kiss to Hakkai's jaw and some more grinding against his hips, Gojyo replied.

"So, this is all for science's sake, right?"

Hakkai caressed Gojyo's hair and nuzzled back, lips grazing the lightest of stubble.

"But of course, Gojyo. Science and culture's sake."

"Knowledge's."

"Biology's."

"Mmm… not that we're faggots."

Hakkai didn't react to the crude term. He just kissed his way to Gojyo's ear and licked him there.

"Of course we're not. We're just… scholars."

"Let's go studying in our room, then."

"Yessss…"


End file.
